


The Maiden and the Warrior

by cloveH



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloveH/pseuds/cloveH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I remember when they rode us away from shore. How white the beaches were, how tall the trees. And I remember my village burning, smoke rising to the sky."</p><p>                                                                                                    - Missandei</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Life of a Slave

**Author's Note:**

> I love Game of Thrones - it's a great show filled with such dynamic characters and an amazing storyline. Although it is a subplot, I've fallen in love with the budding relationship between Missandei and Grey Worm. They're such a refreshing couple after the rather "interesting" relationships, to say the least, on GoT. 
> 
> On a side note, I haven't read the books, but I am aware that Missandei is way younger in the books - a child actually. Naturally, because of her age, in the books there was no relationship between her and Grey Worm. But, I decided to go with the their age, appearance, and character traits as they are in the show for the purpose of this fic. So other than that, I will try to keep them in character.
> 
> This is my first GoT fic, in fact my first fic ever, so be gentle. But still feel free to leave your constructive criticism and feedback.

A deep sigh emanated from her lips as the warm steam graced her skin. Having just washed the hot summer’s day away, she relaxed her body in the soothing pool, deep enough that only her head and shoulders were exposed. A feeling of bliss overcame her as she allowed her head to rest against the edge.

Missandei had never known such luxury, for she was never graced with her own room, let alone her own bathing chamber. But she relished in the moment, and decided she would not move until she experienced every level of comfort it had to offer.

It certainly was a pleasant relief after such an exhausting day.

Having had to witness another brutal execution, and having to translate for her master in several trade transactions was more than enough for one day. Not to mention all the belittling remarks and abuse she is constantly thrown on a daily basis that torment her both physically and emotionally.

... 

Missandei thought she would get used to this. After many years, she thought she would get accustomed to the idea of slavery – and that she was indeed a slave. That she wasn’t free, that someone owned her freedom, which they could buy and sell when they pleased. As a slave, she was nothing more than a product to the masters, one they could treat as they wanted. And all she could do was submit and obey.

_Submit._

_Obey._

Without question.

That was her life…the only life she had known as a slave.

 

Her master, Kraznys mo Nakloz, one of the Good Masters of Astapor, was no exception. Much like the other “good” masters, he treated his slaves like they were of no more value than the dirt he stood upon. But he was worse, far worse…condescending, especially to his female slaves. He took pleasure in using vulgar language toward them during the day, and forcefully driving them into his chambers at night to satisfy his sexual needs. Sometimes, he would rape them just to torment them for sport. For mainly that reason, Missandei _despised_ him.

For some odd reason though, Master Kraznys did not steal her innocence. She served him for seventeen years and he never once laid a hand on her in any erotic way. She recalls him attempting a few times, but each time he would refrain from temptation, or rather, he would get another slave to take her place. He often gave her a look that she couldn’t figure: frustration, disappointment, disgust, or a weird combination of the three? Still, he never touched her in that way, and for that she was grateful.

But the growing question of why he didn’t lingered in her head. Over the years, she eventually came to the conclusion that she was of value to him, or rather a “good buy.” Why else would he hang on to her for this long? Heck, she can even speak nineteen languages! Moreover, her poised nature and submissive behavior were very appealing to the master along with her usefulness for trade on the market. With her extensive knowledge of language and dialect, he was able to conduct business with buyers from all different lands, and thus increase his riches quite quickly. He became one of the wealthiest masters in Astapor and was even able to buy the entire Unsullied army off the city’s market. Of course he valued her, and perhaps he thought that if he had sexually abused her like the rest, her restless emotions wouldn’t allow her to be functional enough to perform her tasks. Then he would lose further wealth in the future, a risk he wasn’t willing to take.

It became even harder for Kraznys to resist her as the years passed and she had grown into a woman. Needless to say, her body had matured and more of her womanly features started to take shape. This was just a nice added touch on her already beautiful physique, or so she thought. Her master and his slave women began to take notice of her appeal.

He avoided her altogether to resist ruining his “precious product”, only calling for her if need be. When he was not present, the other women would tantalize and abuse her, blaming their forced sexual encounters with the master on her, as she was one of the main causes. What they didn’t know was that like them, Missandei was still treated with the same emotional torment as they were. However, nothing she experienced came close to the sexual abuse her counterparts endured, so she kept to herself. Out of pity, she allowed them to throw punches at her both physically and mentally until their master would come and dispel their confrontation. Then he would scold her for allowing such a thing to happen, and more times than one, strike her as punishment. Yet, she forced herself to endure it because even when her freedom was taken away, she still had her innocence; they had lost both.

Following such events, she too realized, although she didn’t want to admit it, the impact her alluring appearance had on others. After a while she began to curse her beauty, because either it caused her pain, or it brought her joy at the expense of others’ pain. Either way, it was a burden, and she loathed it. One particular instance made her hate herself even more:

 

Only thirteen at the time, she was out and about fetching some water for her master when a young slave boy, probably around her age, stared at her from about twenty feet away. He held a brick in his hand that appeared to have stopped in motion. He was in a bent over position with his head turned sideways as he gazed at her, and young Missandei could have sworn she saw a flushed look on his face.

She smiled at him and he sheepishly looked away, still having a faint red glow on his cheeks. Her smiled disappeared immediately when she saw a master carrying a whip, a dreadful instrument they always kept with them, stomping towards the young boy. He, unaware of his master’s presence, was taken by surprise when his owner pulled him by his hair and dragged him a few feet across the ground.

“You’re supposed to be working, boy!” the master scolded.

Missandei could barely hear the harsh words of the master over the boy’s shrieks of pain that pierced her eardrums. She saw the master force him to the ground and ready his whip.

Missandei quickly gathered her things, as she did not want to witness the actions that followed. Treading down some stone steps as fast as she could, she heard the smack and she twitched at the awful sound it released. She knew it came from the whip making contact with the boy’s back because the screeching cry he let out felt like a dagger straight to her heart. She quickened her speed and almost slipped a few times, but anything was better than hearing those terrible sounds again.

She only experienced the same sequence once more before it was no longer heard. Either she was far enough that the sounds faded in the rustling wind or the master had only lashed the poor boy twice. She hoped it was the latter, and the Good Master granted him mercy, although she knew such thinking was foolish in Slaver’s Bay. Thankfully, in spite of her quick pace she still had gathered enough fresh water for her master.

That night, young Missandei cried and wailed for hours. She was sad, angry, but most of all… _hurt_. He was whipped just for gazing at her. She distracted him from working, and it cost him. It was her fault, what happened to that boy that day was her fault. She wanted to cry out in protest, to save him, but she dared not to. She knew for doing so, she would receive the same punishment, or worse. All she could do was run away and cry…she truly was a helpless child.

 

That day changed her life forever. To this day, she has never been flogged, and after that experience, she decided even more so than before, that she did not want to undergo such suffering. It was in that moment she decided that if she was going to be a tool, she was going to be a useful tool.

Hence, ten years later, Missandei becomes an interpreter for one of the most powerful men in Astapor. Although her life was far from perfect, she simply tried to make the best of her situation. She eventually abandoned all hope for freedom…

 

… _Until one day…_

_A foreign ship washed up on the shore…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've decided to start from the beginning when Missandei and Grey Worm first appear in season three. This chapter is basically a background on Missandei, so no Grey Worm yet. Sorry people! But you will see him in a few chapters.
> 
> So this is a short first chapter, but I promise they'll be longer in the future.


	2. Queen Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys arrives in Astapor with the intent to buy the Unsullied, along with a few other "treasures". As she bathes, Missandei reflects on these events of the past few days that led her to this present moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: For the duration of this fic, all dialogue spoken in another language will be italicized.

Missandei, still basking in the glorious feeling of the warm water, shifted her position to face the outside of the pool. She perched her arms on the edge and rested her cheek on her hands. Water droplets coming from her damp hair dripped on her face and arms. She didn’t bother to wipe them away; rather she enjoyed the chill they gifted to her heated skin.

Her finger brushed the side of her neck, which felt strangely bare to her. She reminded herself that her collared chain was removed earlier today, and that she was still adjusting to the idea of being free. This taste of freedom was sweet honey on her tongue, a feeling she longed for all her life. It was still an odd feeling. Though, it was one she surely didn’t mind getting used to.

Missandei allowed her eyelids to rest as she recalled the events that led to this moment.

…

It was only yesterday that Astapor received a strange visitor – one that would change the city forever.

Missandei and Master Kraznys had just finished their last trade meeting for the day and were getting ready to return to his residence. Upon their departure, they were interrupted by one of the good masters. He explained to him that suspicious visitors have come seeking to buy the entire Unsullied army from him.

Both Kraznys and Missandei stood in shock wondering whom this mysterious buyer was that claimed to have enough to make such a purchase. He looked to her and then back to the other master and nodded. “Let them come forward.”

A Westerosi man, dressed like a knight, appeared before them and stood strangely as if he was blocking something. And surely he was because as soon as he shifted his stance, a young woman stepped forward. Kraznys had already reclaimed his seat on the pedestal, but his posture shifted forward at the sight of such an attractive young woman. Missandei was also caught off guard by her presence, for she had never seen such a sight.

The blonde haired knight spoke, “May I present before you Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, Khaleesi, First of Her Name, and Mother of Dragons.”  
All she could do was stare at the magnificence of the one called Daenerys standing before her. Missandei always knew that she herself was beautiful, but this woman carried an otherworldly beauty, one she couldn’t help but admire. Her pale skin was fair and pure, and her stunning blonde hair flew in the wind. Her striking emerald eyes held the looks of innocence, sternness, and determination all in one, and yet Missandei could see the sadness and pain they held, much like that of her own. She realized that the young woman must have dealt with her own great deal of troubles. But unlike her, Daenerys seem to not allow that to stagger her confidence.

Missandei wished that for herself.

Kraznys, on the other hand, only seemed to delight in scanning her from inch to inch. Missandei squirmed, as she could only imagine the sick thoughts swirling in his head at that moment.

Daenerys examined her negotiators very closely. Her first glance landed on the Good Master who was slowly licking his lips and giving her lustful looks that she knew all too well. She gave him a respective, but unimpressed glare in response.

Her gaze then drifted to the young slave woman, whose eyes shot down as soon as they met hers. Missandei stood in her usual posture, upright with her hands folded in front of her. What she didn’t notice was that Daenerys shot her a concerned look and a slight smile, for she could sympathize with Missandei.

The Mother of Dragons finally spoke: “I have come to purchase the Unsullied army I have heard so much about.” Missandei immediately recognized that she spoke the Common Tongue of Westeros. Truly her services were needed as her master mainly spoke in Valyrian, and had little knowledge of the common tongue. She quickly translated her words to Master Kraznys, who responded, “ _You cannot afford this, and I will not hand them over so easily._ ”

Dany looked to Missandei, who effortlessly spoke his words to her. She gave a smirk to them both and calmly said, “I’d like to see them, the warriors.”

Minutes later, Kraznys and Daenerys were following a pathway that leads to the Unsullied, with Missandei and the Westeros knight trailing right behind them.

The master and the Khaleesi exchanged questions and answers with Missandei acting as their mediator. At her master’s request, she explained the nature of unsullied training, how they were raised, and how they are completely submissive, even to their death.

She was also careful to leave out any vulgar language Kraznys directed toward the young queen, out of respect to her since her master could not understand her translation anyway. In spite of this, Dany seem to become offended, especially at the horrid sight of the master mutilating an unsullied by removing his nipple with his own blade. Even more disturbing to her ears was learning that each warrior had to kill a newborn in front of her mother. It was a training method used to snuff out all weakness and truly make the warriors killing machines.

When Kraznys told Daenerys that he had over eight thousand warriors, she eyed him fiercely, a look that brought fear to Missandei’s eyes. She never wanted to be on the receiving end of such a glare.

Unmoved by her intense gaze, the master told her through Missandei that she has one day to make a decision, and took his leave of the afternoon. As her and her master departed, Missandei could feel Daenerys’ eyes on them as they faded from their sight.

The great Khaleesi frightened her…

But…

For some reason she couldn’t fathom…she gave Missandei hope.

...

 

A peaceful smile graced her lips as she replayed the events of today in her head.

…

 

However, the day started off with anything but peaceful. Missandei was forced to witness a dreadful execution of one of her fellow slaves.

A few days prior, Master Kraznys found that one of his silver coins had been stolen from his chambers. After some masters saw a slave man fleeing from the general area of the scene, they captured and detained him. In his hand, he held a piece of silver and Kraznys, without any proof that it was his stolen coin, sentenced the slave man to death. But not just any death; the master was cruel, so very cruel.

Today was the day of his execution. He ordered the slave to be flogged mercilessly and then sent to the Walk of Punishment for crucifixion. A torturous death indeed, and Master Kraznys delighted in making all of his slaves watch to instill fear in them.

Truly, Missandei would never get used to this, and she often thought to herself, “Should I have to?”

Should she have to accept that she was a slave? Should she have to think of herself, as the masters describe, nothing more than dirt, and allow to be treated as such? Should she have to endure such suffering? Of course she did; this was her life. There was no hope, and no one was going to save her from this accursed cruelty.

Hope is for fools, and dreams are for children…or so she thought.

That is, until Daenerys Stormborn came to Astapor.

Early this morning, following the execution, they had an audience with the young queen to finalize negotiations over the Unsullied.

During the meeting, Missandei was flustered by her request. She asked, “All? Did this one’s ears mishear you, your grace?”

Daenerys firmly responded, “They did not. I want to buy them all.”

Missandei translated to Kraznys and the masters that sat beside him. He states that she cannot afford them, spitting insolent remarks towards the Khaleesi.

Rather than translating her master’s ill-mannered language, she re-phrases and asks Daenerys a question instead: “There are eight thousand Unsullied in Astapor. Is this what you mean by all?”

Dany inquired that not only did she want those warriors, but all the ones in training as well. Kraznys hesitated, long enough for the master next to him to make a comment. Naturally, he too spoke in Valyrian, “ _If they fail on the battlefield, they will shame Astapor_.” Kraznys nodded, and insisted that she could not pay for all of them with the possessions she had. He continued to not only insult Daenerys, but also the Dothraki people with whom she travelled.

As the negotiation went on, Missandei found it harder to translate as Kraznys became more inappropriate towards the young queen. But, being a quick thinker, she was able to interpret her master’s words without demeaning her stature. She also noticed that Dany seem to become irritated the longer the conversation went on, because her gaze would drift from time to time.

From her master, Missandei asked her how she expected to pay for the remaining 7,877 unsullied. Following a brief moment of silence, Dany’s eyes finally returned to her negotiators.

“I have dragons,” she boldly stated, “I’ll give you one.”

Taken away by her response, Missandei quickly told her master Daenerys’ final compromise. One knight, who Missandei had not seen before, quickly approached the Khaleesi, followed by the familiar blonde knight on her right. Missandei could not make out what they were saying, but she could tell by their agitated faces that they were protesting her decision. Ignoring their remarks, Daenerys stood her ground and gracefully stepped forward.

Master Kraznys spoke with what little knowledge of the common language he had, “Three dragons.”

Daenerys snapped back, “One.”

“Two!”

“One!” she reiterated.

After discussion with his colleagues, Kraznys demanded the biggest one to which the Mother of Dragons agreed.

As she was about to take her leave, she stopped in her tracks and looked back. “I’ll take you as well, now,” she demanded regarding Missandei, whose eyes shot up in shock. “You’ll be Master Kraznys gift to me – a token of a bargain well struck.” The young slave stood in silence, for she didn’t know whether to feel delighted or sad. Obediently, she translated her demand. Her owner for seventeen years hesitated, and she knew the reason. Losing her means losing a treasured tool, and it will cost him later. Nonetheless, he agreed because soon he will have a new treasure – a legendary dragon, a priceless jewel.

Missandei followed her new queen.

She stood outside Kraznys’ chamber, awaiting the one she now served. Daenerys stormed out with the two knights spouting some words of their own as they followed her. She forcefully turned to them and frankly threatened them with exoneration if they challenged her in front of strangers again. With that, they were silenced, and Missandei made a mental note not to ever challenge her.

“Do you have a name?” the Khaleesi kindly inquired of her as they paced down the walkway.

“This one’s name is Missandei, your grace,” she answered, still bowing her head respectfully as she spoke.

Then the queen asked her a question she’d never thought she hear in her lifetime, “Do you have a family? Mother or father you’d return to if you had the choice?” No one had ever questioned her about her family, or even her own life for that matter. People had only seen her for what she was now, and what use she could be to them, nothing more. And yet, this queen who is far more prestigious than herself, wants to know of her past? How very strange…

Unfortunately, Missandei was on her own. She was taken from her parents, who are probably long gone, at the young age of five and separated from her siblings who were also sold into slavery.

“No, your grace…no family living,” she solemnly replied.

“You belong to me now. It is your duty to tell me the truth.” Missandei flinched at her words. She always hated the idea of “belonging” to someone, for it made her seem like she was a product rather than a person. But that didn’t compare to the guilt she felt towards her second statement. She had not completely interpreted her old master’s words verbatim, but only out of respect. Still, she should have been truthful, even if the queen thought differently of her in the end. “Yes, your grace, lying is a great offense. Many of those on the Walk of Punishment were taken there for less.”

“I offered water to one of the slaves dying on the Walk of Punishment, and you know what he said to me: ‘Let me die.’”

“There are no masters in the grave, your grace.”

Dany shifted gears, as she can see Missandei growing weary of the subject. “Is it true what Master Kraznys told me about the Unsullied, about their obedience?”

Missandei glanced at the soldiers as they passed by them, “All questions have been taken from them. They obey, that is all. Once they are yours, they are yours. They will fall on their swords if you command it.”

“And what about you? You know that I’m taking you to war. You may go hungry, you may fall sick, you may be killed.” She had to admit, those possibilities did frighten her, but she knew anything was better than the life she had before. She would rather live free for one day than live the rest of her life as a slave.

“Valar Morghulis.” Missandei let the known saying slowly spill from her mouth.

“Yes, ‘All men must die’,” Dany interprets the meaning, and continues, “But we are not men.”

Missandei couldn’t help but smile at the clever statement she added.

Perhaps this time, it will be different…

…

And that smile stayed with her the rest of the day, even now as she bathes. She’s been in the pool for over an hour now, and reluctantly decides it’s time to go. Staying in for too long is not good for the skin. She musters all of her strength to push herself out of the most relaxing bath and onto the smooth floor. She reaches for a long cloth to dry most of the water from her soaking body, face and hair and wraps it around her as she leaves the chamber. In the hallway, she is greeted by a young slave girl who seems to be close to her age, or no, probably younger.

“ _I am here to escort you to your chamber, Lady Missandei_ ,” she shyly held her head down, as if the woman standing in front of her was one of the masters.

Missandei eyes grew wider. Lady Missandei? Escort? She hardly deserved such a title or privilege. She hardly deserved this estate where she temporarily stayed. Master Kraznys had arranged for Daenerys’ company to stay in a good master’s residence. As a part of her company now, naturally, she is allowed to stay here. But she still found this a bit…uncomfortable.

“ _There is no need, thank you_ ,” she replied in Valyrian.

“ _I insist…please my lady._ ” The girl pleaded with her, as if her life depended on it. Missandei felt her eyes water at this sight, for she understood better than anyone what the girl was going through.

“ _Alright_ ,” she finally agreed.

When they reached the room, the girl bid her goodnight and farewell. Before the girl left, Missandei turned toward her and said, “ _Thank you, and…I’m sorry._ ”

Without a word or glance back, the girl closed the door, and left Missandei.

Now alone, she let out a deep sigh of relief, and eventually a yawn that reminded her she was completely exhausted. After such an eventful day, she was overdue for a deep sleep. After slipping in a robe and partaking in the body oils and fragrances set out for her, she settled in the bed. It was covered in soft linen and topped with silk fur that felt so smooth against her skin. She felt as though she was wrapped in the comfort of the sun, and that same warmth caused her to drift off into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys time! Next chapter will be big, and if you've seen the show, you know what I'm talking about. Stay tuned.


End file.
